Butterfly Kisses
by Alexandria Wood
Summary: A/U What would Alex Potter's wedding day be like if James and Lily hadn't died?


Disclamer: Don't own anything. Nothing at all. Butterfly Kisses is a song by Bob Carlisle, which is available on Kazaa, and I highly recommend it. JKR owns everything else  
  
Summary: A/U What would Alexandria's wedding be like if her parents were still alive?  
Butterfly Kisses  
  
It was her wedding day. Alexandria Potter was going to become Alexandria Potter Wood. She could barely believe it. She was in her room in Godric's Hollow getting ready. Her best friends were across the hall putting the finishing touches on their robes and hair and makeup before coming over to help her. Her parents, well, they were being parents. Her mother was so happy she was crying, hence the reason why she was now in the lavatory on a mad hunt for tissues. Her father was standing in the room with her. Remembering the past as he watched his little girl get ready to become Oliver's wife. He went over to the Wizard's Wireless and turned it on.  
  
There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...  
  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
James Potter smiled as the song began. He sat down as he watched his only daughter, Alex, get ready. He watched her and remembered the times when she was growing up. Teaching her how to fly, how to play Quidditch, the best sport of all time, watching her learn her magic.  
  
Sweet sixteen today  
  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time,  
  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly,  
  
Spread your wings and fly.  
  
He smiled as Lily walked in the room, going over to help Alex. It was true, Alex and Lily looked very much alike. Both had the same hair colour, but her eyes, they were all James'. A rich chocolate brown, they were like pools into her soul. Everyone told her that all the time, and he knew she got annoyed with it, but it was the truth. She may have looked like her mother's daughter, but she had his eyes, not to mention his skill as a chaser, but she was his little girl. "Daddy?" she asks, noticing the way he was looking at her.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the brideroom just staring at her  
  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
  
And she leaned over...  
  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
  
Daddy, don't cry.  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.  
  
"Daddy? Are you ready?" Alex tries once again. James looks up and smiles, catching his wife's eyes. "Do I have to be?" he asks. Alex smiles and goes over to hug James. "Ready? It's about time to go," Alex says. "Yes, I suppose we should, shouldn't we?" he says with a smile. Lily turns and hugs Alex, then leaves the room. A knock on the door announces the Alex's friends are ready, and everyone is waiting. "Shall we?" James says, offering his arm to his daughter. "We shall," she says. They walked out of the room and followed her friends down the stairs and out to the garden, where a beautiful white aisle was set up, and Oliver stood waiting at the end. Waiting to marry his bride.  
  
The End 


End file.
